


Uninhibited

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucie gets her wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninhibited

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW100 'lace' challenge.

Lucie tried to back away, but bumped into the TARDIS doors.

"You're lovely." Victoria, swaying and stumbling, closed the distance between them and flung her arms around Lucie. "You're my besht friend inna univershe..."

She planted a kiss on Lucie's cheek, and slid to the ground with a blissful sigh.

"Quite a remarkable performance," the Master said. "And so soon after you said Miss Waterfield needed to 'loosen up'. I presume you were responsible?"

Lucie wiped her cheek. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

The Master nodded. "Out of curiosity, just what _did_ you put in her tea?"


End file.
